L'autorisation
by Albane
Summary: One shot ! réponse au défi 52 du Poney Fringant : Gandalf est aux prises avec bien des difficultés...


Voici ma participation au défi 52 du Poney Fringant, sur les Feux d'artifices de Gandalf.

Je n'avais plus écrit depuis longtemps et puis Estel la Rodeuse m'a "délicatement" encouragée et dès que l'inspiration est (re)venue, c'est allé tout seul !

Bon, j'espère que cela vous plaira et vous amusera.

* * *

 **L'autorisation**

\- Je suis quasiment sûr que vous ne pouvez pas faire cela comme ça, Gandalf, murmura Bilbon en mâchonnant le bout de sa pipe.  
\- Je l'ai toujours fait comme bon me semblait.  
\- Renseignez-vous auprès des autorités, tout de même, suggéra Bilbon.

A la moue contrariée de son compagnon de fumoir, le vieil Hobbit rajouta en souriant :

\- Ce serait dommage que cela soit annulé, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- On m'interdirait quelque chose ? A moi ? Gandalf ?  
\- Renseignez-vous, renseignez-vous…

Le lendemain, de mauvais gré, Gandalf se rendit donc à la préfecture du quartier Ouest. Il avisa un guichet libre derrière lequel une jeune Hobbite remuait des feuilles de papier.

\- Excusez-vous, Mademoiselle, bonjour, je…  
\- Vous avez quel numéro ?  
\- Pardon ? demanda Gandalf interloqué.  
\- Vous avez quel numéro ? répéta la guichetière, vous avez un ticket ?  
\- Un ticket ? Ah, euh, non, je ne…désolé…je ne savais pas que…  
\- Allez chercher un ticket auprès de l'hôtesse d'accueil. Vous n'avez pas de numéro, vous ne pouvez pas être servi, répliqua la jeune Hobbite, d'une voix atone.  
\- D'accord, oui…Où… Où puis-je trouver l'hôtesse d'accueil ?

La guichetière ouvrit des grands yeux de stupéfaction et répondit :

\- Ben, à l'accueil !

Gandalf, abasourdi, la remercia et fit demi-tour. Il retourna à la porte de la préfecture et finit par découvrir, derrière un pilier, une hobbite d'âge mûre.

\- C'est ici que je peux obtenir un ticket ?  
\- Bonjour Monsieur.  
\- Le ticket, c'est vous qui le délivrez ?  
\- Bonjour Monsieur.  
\- Euh, bonjour Madame.

L'autre se fendit d'un sourire satisfait.

\- Oui, c'est ici. C'est pour quelle démarche ?  
\- Alors, euh, c'est moi qui organise la fête des 110 ans -oui, oui, 110 ans!- les 110 ans de Monsieur Sacquet, à Hobbitbourg. Enfin, pas entièrement parce que bien sûr, Bilbon est du genre à tout vouloir organiser lui-même, mais disons que j'y serais pour beaucoup si les gens s'amusent et si on en reparle encore dans dix ans, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Avec le regard de bovin qu'elle avait, Gandalf pensa que non, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il y eu un moment de silence gêné pendant lequel ils se regardèrent. Gandalf finit par détourner les yeux. L'hôtesse se saisit alors d'un petit carré de papier et y gribouilla quelque chose.

\- Vous pouvez patienter, annonça t'elle en lui tendant le ticket.  
\- Mais je ne vous ai pas expliqué précisément ce que je…  
\- Non mais c'est bon. J'ai compris le genre… !

Gandalf baissa les yeux sur son papier. Il y avait inscrit « démarche autre » et « 27 ». Il avisa une chaise miniature et s'y installa. C'est alors qu'il entendit un cri perçant :

\- Ticket 12 ! Guichet C !

Quinze personnes plus tard :

\- Ticket 27 ! Guichet G !

Gandalf se leva, comme mu par un ressort, de sa chaise taille hobbite. Dans sa précipitation, il laissa tomber son bâton qui rebondit sur le dallage avec fracas. Cela lui attira moult regards noirs autour de lui. Sans oser regarder personne, il retourna vite-fait dans la grande salle des guichets.

Pour dénicher le guichet G, il du demander son chemin à deux autres guichets, tant celui-ci semblait caché au fond du service.

Derrière le guichet G, un hobbit sans âge, les mains tranquillement posées sur un bureau absolument vide. Mais comme celui-ci lui sourit aimablement, Gandalf se sentit comme chez un vieil ami et exhala un léger soupir de soulagement. Il avait retenu, déjà, quelques leçons.

\- Bonjour Monsieur. J'ai le ticket n°27.  
\- C'est bien moi qui vous ai appelé. Prenez place, je vous en prie.

S'exécutant, Gandalf alla droit au but :

\- Je souhaiterais organiser un feu d'artifice à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de mon ami, Monsieur Sacquet, le 22 septembre prochain à Hobbitbourg. Ai-je une quelconque autorisation à obtenir pour ce faire ?

Le gentil monsieur perdit son sourire.

-Oh, je crains que l'on vous ai mal orienté. C'est ma collègue Pâquerette qui s'occupe de cela.

Gandalf sentit son front devenir moite, ses mains se mettre à trembler, ses entrailles se contracter. Il avait déjà connu cette sensation, il y a longtemps, devant les portes d'Erebor. La peur.

\- Je vais devoir reprendre un ticket et refaire la queue ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.  
\- Non, non, rassurez-vous. Je ne vais pas faire attendre une personne âgée. Je vais vous conduire à elle.

Incertain de comment il devait prendre cette dernière remarque, Gandalf emboita le pas au gentil Hobbit. Celui-ci le mena à la première guichetière qu'il avait vu, celle qui l'avait renvoyé chercher un ticket à l'accueil.

\- Pâquerette, le monsieur veut faire une autorisation de spectacle pyrotechnique.  
\- Ah ! J'étais sûre que ça allait me tomber dessus ! Annabelle, elle prend ses jours de congés comme ça, sans prévenir personne et du coup, sur qui retombe son travail ? Sur moi, ben tiens ! Bon, merci Tancrède.  
\- Je t'en prie. Au revoir Monsieur, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Le gentil Hobbit s'éclipsa pour rejoindre son guichet G, laissant Gandalf aux mains de Pâquerette. L'Istari le regarda partir avec tristesse et inquiétude.

\- Bon, alors, Monsieur, la collègue qui gère les feux d'artifice est absente cette semaine. Pouvez-vous revenir lundi matin ?  
\- Euh…non !  
\- C'est ennuyeux.  
\- La fête est samedi soir !  
\- Samedi soir ?! Vous ne pouviez pas vous y prendre plus tôt ? C'est à faire signer par le préfet, en plus, je crois. Je ne peux pas vous le faire au guichet…  
\- Mais je ne savais même pas qu'il fallait une autorisation, moi !

A sa tête, Gandalf vit que Pâquerette préférait ne même pas répondre à tant de bêtise.

\- Bon, je vais voir mon supérieur, annonça t-elle. Il est en réunion. Souhaitez-vous patienter ou revenir plus tard ?

Quand il lui annonça qu'il souhait patienter, la déception se lut sur le visage de Pâquerette. Mais Gandalf était rassuré à l'idée de voir un « supérieur ». La décision se révéla bonne car le supérieur apparu à peine quelques minutes plus tard, sortant d'une petite porte derrière, des miettes sur le veston et s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main. La réunion avait l'air d'avoir été bonne.

\- Monsieur ? Monsieur ici présent souhaite donner un spectacle pyrotechnique dans trois jours. C'est Annabelle qui s'occupe de cela normalement, mais elle est en congé, à cause du déménagement de la voisine de sa cousine.  
\- Vous n'avez jamais fait, Pâquerette ? Elle ne vous a jamais montré ?  
\- Non, Monsieur.  
\- C'est un formulaire à remplir. Annabelle doit l'avoir classé quelque part.  
\- Et Monsieur voudrait l'avoir pour samedi…  
\- Samedi ? Non, non, c'est trop juste, là ! déclara le supérieur.  
\- L'anniversaire, c'est samedi, ce n'est pas ma faute ! intervint Gandalf.  
\- Je vais devoir solliciter un rendez-vous avec le préfet. Son bureau est au premier étage. En temps normal, le formulaire nous revient signé sous une semaine.  
\- Une semaine pour qu'un papier fasse l'aller-et-retour entre le rez-de-chaussée et le premier-étage ? demanda Gandalf, surpris.  
\- Cinq jours ouvrés, parfois.

Pendant ce temps, Pâquerette avait déniché le formulaire et le lui colla dans les mains.

\- Rapportez-le nous rempli, daté et signé au plus vite, Monsieur.  
\- Merci, Madame.

Gandalf eut l'impression d'avoir prononcé une formule magique. Libérée, assurée qu'il allait partir, Pâquerette s'illumina et répondit d'une voix douce et aimable.

\- Je vous en prie, Monsieur. Bonne journée, au revoir, Monsieur.

Le supérieur le salua également, avec le sourire satisfait du travail bien accompli.

Gandalf sortit hagard de la préfecture et prit une grande respiration. Un sentiment de délivrance et de soulagement s'empara de lui. Il s'était sentit brimé et oppressé. Humilié et désorienté.

Il rentra à Cul-de-Sac comme à tâtons. Bilbon était sorti. Gandalf s'assit sur le fameux banc où il l'avait connu. Il ferma les yeux, les ouvrit, prit deux grandes inspirations, regarda le ciel, referma les yeux et les rouvrit. Il regroupa tout son courage et regarda le formulaire à remplir.

\- Nom  
\- prénoms  
\- date de naissance  
\- lieu de naissance  
\- profession  
\- adresse

Il n'avait rien de tout cela. Et ce n'était pas tout :

Documents à fournir :

\- Date, heure et durée (précises) du spectacle  
\- schéma de mise en œuvre du spectacle  
\- liste des dispositions destinées à limiter les risques pour le public et le voisinage,  
\- liste des produits utilisés (dénomination commerciale, calibre, classement, numéro d'agrément)  
\- présentation des conditions de stockage des produits (en cas de stockage momentané).  
\- copie de l'attestation d'assurance responsabilité civile

Il poussa un profond soupir. Il pouvait dire adieu à son projet de feu d'artifice pour les 110 ans de Bilbon. Le temps qu'il réunisse toutes les pièces, Bilbon aurait 111 ans !


End file.
